happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Put Your Back Into It/Trivia
Trivia *This is one of the very rare instances of letters or numbers being used in a episode. This is seen when Disco Bear hits the snooze on his alarm clock, which says 7:00. *This is both Disco Bear's second starring role and Russell's first featuring role in internet season 4. *This is the fastest-released episode so far, being announced on the 5th of December and being released the next day. *Strangely, this episode is not Christmas-themed despite its December air date. *Since Random Acts of Silence, this is the first time a new late Season 3-Season 4 starring character intro is shown. *This marks Disco Bear's most agonizing death to date. It is also one of the most torturous deaths in the internet series; along with Petunia in Read 'em and Weep, Cuddles in Can't Stop Coffin, Lumpy in The Chokes on You, Sniffles in Tongue in Cheek, and Toothy in Brake the Cycle. *In the beginning of the episode, Petunia and Giggles are wearing 80's style "Girl-Next-Door" clothes. *This is the first time a character who does not normally wear pants (in this case, Petunia) is seen wearing them. *Truffles is seen behind a tree at the bottom-right hand corner of the screen when Disco Bear's house is shown at night. *This is one of the few episodes where only the starring character dies and all the featuring/appearing characters survive. *This is the third internet episode Russell survives, the others being By The Seat Of Your Pants and Can't Stop Coffin. *This is also the first internet season 4 episode where Russell, Giggles and Petunia survive. *The three featuring characters in this episode are the same characters who get eaten by the piranha in Something Fishy. *This is one of the few episodes where a character suffers throughout the duration of the episode. *This is the only time when Russell and Giggles date each other without being interrupted. *On the beach, Petunia seems to be more concerned than Giggles about Disco Bear. *This is the first season 4 episode with just one death. *This marks the second season 4 episode where Lumpy is absent. The first is Buns of Steal. *This is the first time Russell kills Disco Bear. *The aftermath of Disco Bear's demise is similar to a scene from Every Litter Bit Hurts, where Pop catches Cub's remains with a fishing rod but mistakes it for garbage. *This is the last episode of 2013. *This episode marks the second time Russell has killed someone with a fishing rod. The first victim was Toothy in Snow Place to Go. *To date, this episode, Whose Line Is It Anyway? and Bottled Up Inside are the only regular episodes where Russell appears but Lumpy doesn't. Cultural References *The phrase "Put your back into it" means to put in your best efforts into something. *The moral means that success can only be achieved by hard work. Superlatives *Disco Bear's death is similar to Cuddles' death in Don't Yank My Chain. Continuity *Despite regularly fishing, Russell doesn't seem to notice he killed Disco Bear and cooked his head thinking it was a fish. Then again, his vision problems from A Sight for Sore Eyes may be the reason for this. He also didn't seem to be aiming his fishing rod in the water. *Speaking of continuity to the TV series, perhaps Disco Bear didn't visit the hospital because of the events from A Change of Heart. Production Notes *Dana Belben is sampled for the voice of Giggles in this episode. While she waits for the food Russell cooked, she does the same laugh as Petunia does in Eyes Cold Lemonade. *Most of Disco Bear's screams in this episode are sampled by Peter Herrmann. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia